


You Asked For It

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Basically Noctis Doms the hell out of Prompto, Begging, Consensual Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, So many toys, Spanking, oh boy, prompto is a good boy, pure filth, this is filthy, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Prompto was curious. His curiosity got the best of him and now he found himself in a very kinky situation. The prince was here and he was going to show Prompto what good and bad boys deserve.





	You Asked For It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so,
> 
>  
> 
> Instead of finishing the next chapter of my multi-chapter story, I wrote this 4.7k porn fic. Like the tags say, this is pure filth like very explicit content. If you enjoy that kind of shit that you'll probably get a kick out of this. 
> 
> As always I'm not the best writer but it's pretty fun. All mistakes are mine
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Hey Ummm…. Do you think you could like… I don't know… be rough or more kinky with me in bed? Maybe tie me up the next time we have sex…?”_

_Noctis was caught off guard by the question and nearly spat his drink out before turning to Prompto with wide eyes. “Are you sure about that?” He asked in shock. Prompto blushed and nodded his head which caused Noctis to stare at him. Noctis gave it some thought before a devious smirk formed on his face._

_“You asked for it.”_

Prompto now found himself not only tied to the bed, but blindfolded, gagged, and plugged. His arms were tied to the headboard of the bed while his legs were spread wide and tied to the foot board. The plugged vibrated right against his prostate for the past 30 minutes since Noctis left him to wither. He wouldn't cum though, not with the cock ring secured right on the base of his strained cock.

 

 

 

He couldn't move.

 

 

He couldn't scream.

 

 

All he could do was wait.

 

 

 

Now they had a safe word just in case things went south but Noctis promised Prompto that he won't have to use it. Canon was the word he chose and once he said it, Noctis would stop immediately. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

 

His eyes were glossed over and rolling in their sockets behind the blindfold as drool slipped from his mouth, around the gag, down his chin. Tears stained his cheeks as small whimpers left his mouth. He could pass out like this but he knew that he couldn't do that, after all, he did ask for this. He wanted to see this side of Noctis. The side that Noctis would show briefly only to return back to his tender nature. The side that screamed control and dominance. Prompto wanted, no _needed_ Noctis to show him the controlling prince side of him. He craved it, yearned for it. He let out a small moan around the gag just thinking about what Noctis would do to him. His thoughts were put on hold when the man in question opened the door. Noctis said nothing when he walked in fully dressed and made his way to the bed. He reached down to remove the gag and Prompto let out a loud drawn out moan that he'd been holding in for too long. Noctis grabbed the blonde's jaw and kissed him hard immediately invading his mouth with his tongue. Prompto moaned into the kiss. He was _desperate_. _So_ _desperate_. Noctis pulled back rubbing Prompto's lower lip with his thumb and gave him a dangerous smirk.

 

“You look so good like this Prom… so fucking good.” Noctis traced his hand from the other's jaw down his chest to his nipples and squeezed one. Prompto cried out. It felt so good to finally be vocal again. No words would form out of his mouth though since he was too far gone with pleasure to utter anything but moans and whimpers. Also, that was one of the rules: No words until Noctis said he could speak. Noctis continued to abuse Prompto's nipples electing cries of pleasure from the withering man below.

 

“You've been such a good boy Prompto. Very obedient. You deserve a reward. Maybe some relief.”  There was so much lust when Noctis spoke that it had Prompto moaning. He also said he was a good boy which somehow aroused the blonde even more. He was a good boy and he wanted to show how much of a good boy he was to his prince but he was limited. He could please the other with his mouth and he so wanted to taste Noctis’s cock and cum so much. Prompto felt Noctis move lower on him and he moaned out as Noctis took his weeping cock into his mouth. He was panting now and bucking his hips upwards as much as he could with his restraints. Noctis held his hips firm before pulling off of his cock.

 

“Now, now don't be a bad boy. Bad boys get punished.” Noctis told him sternly. Prompto loved when Noctis put on his princely voice. It was so sexy. Noctis took off the cock ring that prevented Prompto from cumming and squeezed his cock hard. Prompto wailed out as more tears spilled from his eyes behind the blindfold. “You know the rules.” Noctis said and of course he knew the other rule: No cumming under any circumstances unless told otherwise. Now that was going to be hard to follow now with the cock ring gone and the plug still vibrating inside him. Noctis’s mouth was back on the blonde's cock and he sucked hard and moved fast. Noctis wasn't making this easy at all. Prompto had to cum so badly but he wanted to be a good boy and not do so. Noctis pulled off once more and Prompto thought he made it through without cumming before Noctis reached down and slowly moved the plug in and out. Prompto was shaking now and oh fuck was this hard. He was desperate for release.

 

“N-Noct p-plea-ahhhhhh!” Prompto screamed his moan as Noctis pushed the plug hard against his prostate. He couldn't take it anymore and he came hard shaking violently as the cum splattered against Noctis’s chest. He was blanking out but with Noctis pulling his hair hard, the pain got his attention.

 

“How dare you disobey your prince.” Noctis’s voice was ice cold and that cause Prompto to flinch. “You broke two rules so I guess I'll have to punish you after all.” Noctis told him as he placed the cock ring back on him and released his hair. Prompto began crying because he actually disobeyed orders and he really wanted to be a good boy. He was a good boy. “Convince me otherwise why I shouldn't punish a bad boy like you.” Noctis gave him permission to speak.

 

“I… c-can p-please you, your h-highness… I-I’m a g-good boy. I-mmmm” His words were ceased as the gag was placed back into his mouth. He moaned around the gag as the plug was removed keeping him slightly gaping and hole throbbing. He soon felt 3 fingers enter him and he screamed around the gag. His hole accepted those fingers easily from being stretched from the plug. His legs were shaking against their restraints.

 

“Good boys follow the rules and you broke two of them. Don't worry though…” He paused before ramming his three finger straight into Prompto's prostate earning him more muffled moans. “You can please me after I punish you.” He told him as he roughly fingered the other's ass. Prompto's whole body was shaking now. This felt so good and he was hard again. Noctis kept hitting his prostate and he soon needed to cum again but all he could do is whine. He was being punished so he knew he wouldn't cum anytime soon. He was surprised, though, when Noctis removed the cock ring once again and kept fingering him hard. He would most definitely cum again if Noctis kept this up. “Cum.” The demand came out like a royal decree and Prompto couldn't deny it. He came once again with a muffled scream and his body shook. He was confused because he thought not cumming was his punishment.

 

Noctis soon got out of the bed and unbound his legs and arms. He also took out the gag. He removed his clothes and got back into bed looming over Prompto. He removed the blindfold from him as well and smirked down at him. Prompto's eyes were still wet and blurry from the tears he'd shed but soon was able to focus. He noticed the smirk Noctis was giving and it terrified and excited him so much. “If you thought me denying your orgasm was your punishment you're sorely mistaken.” Noctis growled out and laughed darkly before kissing him fiercely. He bit Prompto's lower lip hard causing the other to whine out which granted him complete access to his mouth via his tongue. He shoved his tongue down the other throat and explored greedily. He pulled back before he started sucking on the blonde's neck which caused the other to moan out loudly. Noctis put his hand over Prompto's mouth which cause the other to look confused. “I don't want to hear anymore sounds from you until I say so. Got it?” That sexy commanding tone was back and Prompto nodded his head. Noctis removed his hand and continued sucking on his neck and Prompto bit his lip so no sound could escape. When Noctis unexpectedly bit his neck hard, he let out a cry that got his hair pulled roughly again. “What did I just say? You don't learn do you. Never disobey your prince. You just added to your punishment.” Prompto gulped. Would he be able to take the punish? He really didn't want to use the safe word but what if he couldn't handle it? He made it so far now and he planned on making it to the end. His thoughts were interrupted by another hard bite but this time, he contained his scream. “Good boy.” Noctis praised and Prompto wanted to moan out but had to resist. _Yes yes yes_ he was a good boy, such a good boy. He still wanted to prove he was a good boy. Noctis pulled back from his neck and admired the bites me made. He then ground his hard cock down against Prompto and the blonde almost lost it. In place of moans, he just breathed through his nose and bit his lip harder. Noctis groaned right in his ear and he just wanted to scream the raven-haired man's name. Noctis soon stopped and grinned evilly down at the blonde. “You want my cock don't you?” He groaned out. “You may answer.” Noctis ground down harder right as the other was going to give a proper response.

 

“F-fuck y-y-yesss…” Prompto moaned out. He was getting hard again and if Noctis kept this up he might cum again.

 

“Give me a better answer than that.” Noctis snarled and ground down even harder. Prompto nearly screamed his moan.

 

“Y-yes I-mmmm want your c-cock!” Prompto voice was unsteady with arousal.

 

“And what do you want with it?” Noctis asked with a smirk. Prompto blushed hard at the question and gulped.

 

“I-I-I… I w-want your cock t-to fuck me.” Prompto uttered the words out.

 

“Damn right you do. You want my nice big cock to fuck you senseless, don't you? In due time. I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Don't even think about walking tomorrow.” Noctis groaned out as he continued to ground his hard cock against the other's hardened member. He soon stopped and pulled Prompto up so his head was against the headboard. Noctis sat on his knees with his erection in hand, his cock was right in front of the blonde's face and he dragged it across his face leaving smears and a trail of precum all over his face. “Open wide.” And Prompto did, he opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out waiting to finally taste that delectable cock in front of him. What he wasn't expecting was Noctis pulling his hair hard causing him to yelp in pain. As he yelped, his mouth and throat was stuff all the way with Noctis’s cock. He tried to pull back but Noctis had a strong grip on his head. He was gagging and he couldn't breathe. His throat was burning and his jaw ached as tears began to flow out of his eyes. “This is part one of your punishment. I'm going to fuck your throat and you're gonna take it like the good boy you are.” Noctis said and oh gods _yes_ Prompto wants to be good to Noctis _so so good_. Noctis pulled the blonde's head back and forth slowly on his cock thrusting every once in a while to get his cock all the way down that constricting throat. Prompto moaned around the cock down his throat and he was fucking _enjoying_ it now. Noctis began going faster putting both his hands on the back of Prompto's head and just thrusted roughly into the other mouth. Prompto got use to the feeling after a while and was moaning some more. He never thought that being used like this would turn him on so much. Noctis’s balls slapped against his chin with each thrust as a mix of drool and precum slid out of his mouth. More tears streamed down his face as he was brutally face-fucked. This went on for a while until Prompto felt his hair being pulled hard and Noctis’s thrust growing more erratic. “F-fuck… Your whore mouth is so fucking good. Do you want me to cum in your mouth? I bet you do. You're such a little cumslut.” Noctis groaned. Prompto nodded his head vigorously. _Oh fuck yes_ he wanted Noctis to cum in his mouth. He wanted to taste him so badly. Noctis soon pulled out almost all the way leaving the tip in and came with a deep moan. Cum washed into Prompto's mouth and he drank it down greedily. Some of it dripped out of his mouth and he licked the excess from the other's cock and around his mouth. Noctis pulled out as a string of cum and saliva connected the two before breaking. Noctis slapped his cock against the other's face making more of a mess causing Prompto to whine. “Oh shut up. I know you love my cock so much.” Noctis stated as he grabbed the blonde's chin roughly. “Tell me you love my cock.” There goes that princely tone and Prompto out right moans because of it.

 

“F-fuck… I-I love y-your cock… Mmmm I love it so much.”

 

“Why do you love my cock so much.” That dangerous smirk plastered his face and it made the blonde shudder. He didn't immediately respond which got him a rough tug to his hair causing a gasp to escape. “Answer me.” _Oh fuck_ that command went straight through Prompto and he moans out his answer.

 

“Ohhhh… I-it’s s-s-so big… it fucks me so good… oh fuck… just fuck me prince Noctis.” Those last words slipped out earning him a hand to his throat squeezing firmly. He broke rule number three: Don't ask for anything unless you're begging for it. He shamelessly moans at the contact and _wow_ he didn't expect that he'd have a choking kink. That firm squeeze was growing tighter and it began to get harder to breathe. He gasped his moan out trying to get air. He definitely had a choking kink.

 

“How dare you ask something of your prince? You don't have the right to command me of anything.” Noctis’s eyes had anger behind them and his voice pierced through Prompto's bones. “You've broken rule number three. Three rules broken and I thought you were a good boy.”

 

“I...I…I…” Prompto stuttered out trying to get air. “... I'm a… g-good boy…” He finally got out and Noctis out right laughs at him.

 

“Good boys don't break the rules. I think it's time for your next punishment.” Noctis released Prompto's throat and stood up. The blonde's chest was heaving to get the necessary air back in his lungs. He gulped. His second punishment would happen soon and him making it through it will prove if he can withstand anything else.

 

Noctis soon returned and Prompto was flipped from his back to his stomach. He gasped out in surprise before moaning loudly as those sinful fingers plunged into his ass roughly straight to his prostate. Those fingers stretched him out once more and as quickly as they came in, the quicker they left. He whined out but soon felt something small vibrate against his entrance. It wasn't the plug from earlier but a small bullet. He squirmed as the bullet vibrated more intensely against him. “This will be the second part of your punishment.” Noctis told him as he pushed the bullet inside the blonde right into his prostate. Prompto screamed. The vibrations were way more intense than the plug and Prompto was withering. He was already about to cum when that evil cock ring was placed back on him. He cried out his moans and the feeling was becoming borderline overwhelming. He soon felt the infamous gag being placed in his mouth stopping his cries.

 

Noctis looked at him amused. Seeing the blonde shake, squirm, and scream around the gag was making Noctis fully hard once again. His hand reached for the other's throat again not squeezing nearly as tight as last time, almost teasing. He leaned down and bit an ear right before whispering. “Oh fuck I wish you could see yourself right now. All withering and wanting. You're so eager for my cock, aren't you? I'll fuck you so hard and you'd scream at me to stop but we both know you love it when I fuck your brains out. I can't wait to leave you a gaping mess and you'd beg for more like the little slut you are.” _Yes yes fuck yes_ Prompto wants his cock so badly. He wants his cock splitting him open and pounding him hard until he was a screaming mess. He was a slut. A slut only for his prince. His eyes were rolling in their sockets once again and his whole body was shaking from this blissful, overwhelming stimulation. He soon felt the bullet vibrate even more violently and he bucked his hip down. Now this was pure torture. He was panting and screaming around the gag as all he could do his fist the sheets below him. He was crying again from this overwhelming pleasure and he could feel the precum leak out if him. He had to cum again which he thinks is incredible because he'd never came more than twice when having sex. He wasn't even sure if Noctis would let him cum. He soon felt his hair being pulled back and his neck was very uncomfortable. Noctis removed the gag and Prompto let out a scream he'd held in for so long. “Ready for your last punishment?” Noctis spoke dangerously low. Prompto didn't know if this was rhetorical or not so he waited to see if the other would say anything else. If he had to answer he wasn't sure if he was ready. The thought scared him but also excited him so much. Noctis pulled his hair harder causing a pained whine to escape. “Answer to your prince.” Yeah it wasn't rhetorical.

 

“Ahhhh y-yes m-my prince…” Prompto's uttered out. He was scared as what was to come but he was also so turned on by the thought. He felt the cock ring being removed again and just like his first orgasm, Noctis pressed the bullet hard against his prostate and he shook violently once again releasing into the bed as the bullet was removed. He felt so exhausted now. His brain was numb and he wasn't sure if he could keep going. He had to keep going but he felt so boneless right now. He soon felt his arms being held behind his back and were tied together. He also felt a pair of hands grab his hips and yanked them up forcefully. His face was smashed down on the bed and it proved to be a little difficult to breathe. He moaned softly as those hands on his hips went to his ass and spread his cheeks wide. His hole was gaping slightly still and was puffy red, throbbing.

 

“Oh fuck I can't wait to get into your ass.” Noctis stated as he rubbed the hole with his thumbs causing the blonde to whimper. “Pick a number between one and ten.” Noctis told him and it was an odd request. Prompto's brain was still numb so he said the first number that came to head.

 

“S-six.” He responded and Noctis chuckled darkly. Was that not the right number? He wondered what picking a number would do.

 

“Twenty-four.” Noctis sighed out. Prompto was still confused and really couldn't comprehend number right now. He soon let out a scream as his ass was slapped hard.

 

 

This was his punishment.

 

 

He was going to get spanked. Twenty-four, no twenty-three more times.

 

 

Another smack came down and he screamed again. This was going to be hell and Prompto was doubting if he'll make it through. His head was yanked back and he let out a pained whine, his back arched.

 

“Count.” The command came as the third slap hit home and the blonde gasped.

 

“Th-three…” Prompto cried out and he began crying. It hurt so much and he had so much more to go. Slaps four through eleven were the worse and upon reaching twelve he was getting used to it.

 

“Halfway there. You're being such a good boy.” Noctis praises him and Prompto moans out. _Yes_ keep telling he's a good boy. He wants to be a good boy. His ass was numb now from all the slaps and he was moaning more frequently. Did he have a spanking kink too? Maybe he was a masochist. Noctis snarled. “You fucking love this, don't you? You're a pain slut, aren't you?” Prompto moaned more as more slaps came down. Maybe he was a pain slut after all. He was screaming out the numbers and soon he reaching the end.

 

“Ohhhh…tw-twenty-two.” He moaned out. Two more to go. The next slap came quickly. “Twenty-th-three.” He didn't notice until now but he was hard again. Painfully hard. Tears were streaming down his face once again and then the last slap came down. “Twenty-four…” He sighed out and was so relieved it was over or did he actually enjoy it? He calmed down a bit but before he could do anything else, a surprisingly really hard slap hit him one last time and he screamed loudly. “TWENTY-FIVE!” His whole body shook and more tears fell from his eyes. Noctis squeezed and rubbed his cherry colored ass and laughed.

 

“You did so good. You are a really good boy. I think you've earned a reward for being so good.” Noctis told the blonde and Prompto, once again, moaned out for being called a good boy. _Oh gods yes_ _finally._ Finally, he would get his reward. He could finally show Noctis how good of boy he was. Noctis kissed his shoulders, back, and neck gently and Prompto could cry from how tender Noctis was being right now. Noctis nibbled at his ear before smirking against it. “Beg for my cock.” He demanded as he continued to kiss all over the blonde's back.

 

“Fuck… I want your cock… Oh fuck I want it so much. Please… p-please fuck me… fuck me until I'm screaming...please… Fuck… please…” He pleaded. Noctis smiled against his back.

 

“I’m not convinced. Beg some more.” Noctis told him as he sucked lightly on the back of his neck.

 

“I'm a slut for y-your cock...I n-need it… Oh fuck…. I need it so badly… I need y-your big cock… ohhhh I want it to fuck me so hard… please… p-please fuck me…” He pleaded more and moaned when Noctis bit at his neck.

 

“I'm happy to oblige.” He responded before kissing down his back and kissing the still reddened ass cheeks. His hands were back on those cheeks squeezing them lightly before spreading the cheeks once more. Prompto moaned against the bed. _Oh fuck_ he's waited so long for this. Noctis rose Prompto's hips up once more and lined his cock up with that wanting hole. He soon began pressing in and groaned at the feeling. Prompto moaned loudly at finally having the other's cock in him. Within no time, Noctis was snapping his hip forward at a fast pace holding the other's hips tightly enough to bruise. Prompto was a moaning, crying mess. He felt so full and it felt so fucking good. Noctis grabbed onto his arms and fucked Prompto deeper. He also grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled it making Prompto cry out. The blonde's moans were escalating with every quick thrust. “Oh shit. That's it… Take your prince's cock like a good boy.” Noctis groaned out. “Do you want me to wreck you?” He asked the other who was still moaning loudly.

 

“Ahhhhh… Mmmm f-fuck… Yes wreck m-me… fuck me hard...so hard…Ohhhh!” Prompto said with a throaty whine. Prompto couldn't see but Noctis’s eye darkened and he pulled almost all the way out only leaving the head in before ramming his cock hard into the other. Prompto wailed out. All his moans were screams at this point. Noctis went harder in him hitting his prostate with each thrust. It hurt from being abused so much but it brought so much fucking pleasure that Prompto couldn't think of the pain. Prompto could barely think of anything right now except for the cock fucking him into the bed. Their skin slapped together roughly and soon Prompto really had to cum again. He didn't think it was possible but he literally had to cum for the fourth time. Noctis could tell that the other was close to his release because his ass was constricting against his cock.

 

“When you cum I want you to scream my name so loud that all the neighbors hear it. I want them to hear you call your prince's name out. Let them know who you belong to. Let them know how good and hard I fuck you.” Noctis commanding tone was back and he was fucking him harder. Prompto was on edge and he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Ahhhh p-prince N-Noctis… Ohhhh fuck… I'm cumming… Noctis Ahhhh… NOCTIS!” And with the loudest scream he could muster up he screamed his release with Noctis’s name on his lips. He shook violent as he came into the bed once more. His mind was going blank but realized Noctis wasn't finished yet. Noctis kept up his hard-fast pace and continued to hit the blonde's prostate. It was hurting now but Prompto couldn't form words at all. He laid there mindless still taking the brutal pounding from behind. His eyes were crossing and rolling into the back of his head as his mouth slacked open letting drool slip out onto the bed. He was overstimulating badly. His body was shaking and so overwhelmed from being stimulated too much. Only whines and small gasps left his mouth as the man behind him kept pounding him. It was beginning to get too much for him and his brain was shutting down and everything was going black. The last thing he heard and felt was Noctis slamming into him one last time with a loud groan along with the feeling of his cum filling him up. He screamed one last time and passed out.

 

 

Prompto didn't know how long he was out but he was woken up by soft kisses all over his face. Noctis loomed over the blonde smiling down at him when he woke up and kissed his lips lightly.

 

“You did so good Prompto. I hope I wasn't too mean or overly rough with you.” He kissed his forehead. “Also, I wasn't expecting you to pass out like that. I freaked out a bit then laughed because I didn't know sex could make you pass out.” He continued kissing his face. Prompto chuckled.

 

“I'm fine don't worry and I really fucking enjoyed it. It was intense but I liked it. Also, I didn't realize I passed out until I woke up. I guess that makes you a sex God then.” He laughed some more and Noctis rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Whatever you dork.” He laughed too and laid next to Prompto. Prompto turned and winced. The pain in and over his body was soon being recognized and he groaned in pain.

 

“Everything hurts.” He laughed and winced again as he moved to a somewhat more comfortable position. “You really did a number on me. I probably won’t walk for a few days.”

 

“I'll make it up to you tomorrow with a warm bath, massage, and breakfast in bed.” Noctis smiled at him. “And painkillers.”

 

“I accept your kindness.” Prompto said smiling as he laid into Noctis chest. Noctis wrapped his arm around him. The whole experience was intense but Prompto really liked it. He loved how Noctis acted but would always love how tender and loving Noctis really was. Prompto kissed his chest and smiled against it. Noctis smiled too and pulled him in closer. They both soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn like I didn't think I could write something like this. I had to add the fluffy ending because I can't not have some kind of fluff in my stories. Also the number 24 came from multiplying 6 by 3( the number of rules broken) then adding 6 to it. 
> 
> I'm in SuperDom!Noctis hell right now and I don't think I'll ever get out. *shrugs*
> 
> Hope you guys liked this! Leave a comment if you'd like and check out my other stories :)


End file.
